Survivre par amour
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Titre qui ne correspond pas vraiment mais je savais pas quoi mettre. Je raconte pourquoi Laura n'était pas LA. Spoiler énorme de Sunday.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Survivre par amour.**

**Spoiler: Saison 3. BIG BIG Spoiler de Sunday ! Vous êtes avertit.**

**Genre: Drame je pense**

**Résumé: Laura n'était pas là pendant le dimanche libre sur Atlantis**

**Note: Bonne lecture !**

**Note 2: le titre est nul, mais bon je ne savais pas quoi mettre.**

**PROLOGUE**

**4 mois plus tôt **

"Laura, je suis désolé mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ..."

Carson était triste ça se voyait. Ca avait été un choix difficile pour lui.

"Carson qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" s'inquiéta Laura.

"Tu ne t'entends pas avec Rodney, et je peux pas être avec toi si vous ne vous supportez pas. Je suis désolé. Son amitié est extremement importante pour moi."

"Je comprends. Tu choisis le meilleur ami, et pas la petite amie." dit elle sur un ton sec. Plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

"Tu m'en veux ?"

"Oui, je te mentirai si je te disais non, mais je sais que rien n'est finit entre nous..." dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle le laissa seul dans son infirmerie sur cette derniére phrase.

**1 mois plus tôt**

Rodney avait appris pendant leur petit repas sur Terre, que Carson avait laissé Laura. Ce dernier avait inventé une raison débile, mais Rodney savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Depuis leur séparation Carson n'était plus lui même il ne riait plus beaucoup, et semblait totalement désemparé. Rodney ne supportant plus l'état de son ami se décida donc à parler avec la militaire.

"Cadman, je peux vous parlez 2 minutes. En privée."

Il l'avait abordé dans le mess, et bien sur elle était entouré d'une bonne demi douzaine de ses amies. Pourquoi les femmes se déplaçaient en troupeau?

"Mais bien sur McKay !"

Ils s'éloignérent de la table de Cadman.

"Voila, j'ai appris que c'était fini entre vous et Carson, et je voudrais savoir pourquoi ?"

"C'est personnel ! "

En faites ce n'était pas vraiment fini entre eux. Souvent le soir, il venait la voir dans ses quartiers pour partager ses sentiments avec elle et être tout simplement près d'elle. Même si il essayait de le cacher il tenait à elle bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Pour eux deux c'était dur de se cotoyer tout les jours en cachant chacun de leur côté leurs amours et leurs désirent de se retrouver.

"Cadman ! Dîtes moi pourquoi, je pourrai peut être arranger les choses si vous le voulez."

"A cause de vous. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas apprecier par son meilleur ami."

"A cause de moi ! Fichu ecossais qu'est ce qu'il peut être bête ! Bon vous voulez que je vous arrange ça ?"

"Bien sur, je n'attends que ça."

"Et bien si tout se passe bien, vous serez de nouveau ensemble bientôt."

"Merci Rodney."

"Euh.. de rien."

Et il sortit du mess pour aler voir le médecin.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Carson, vous êtes bête où vous le faite exprès !"

"Rodney, on est dans une infirmerie, les patients ont besoin de silence et de tranquilité."

Carson était en train de soigner une jeune femme qui s'était bien entaillé la main.

"Je vous l'emprunte deux secondes..." dit Rodney en s'adressant à la jeune femme, et en attirant Carson dans son bureau.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous vous rendez compte que cette jeune fmme a besoin de soins." s'indigna Carson.

"Elle n'en mourra pas. Sinon comme ça vous avez quitter laura car soit disant je ne l'aime pas ?!"

"Comment vous savez ça ?!"

"Peut importe, ce qui compte c'est que vous retourniez avec elle. Je ne la deteste pas, j'ai juste du mal à me faire à elle. Depuis que vous n'êtes plus avec elle vous semblez perdu."

"Vous vous inquiétez pour moi Rodney ?" ironisa le médecin.

"M'inquiétez, moi ? Jamais c'est juste que si vous faites une dépression je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer au nouveau médecin toutes mes allergies."

"C'est ça..." répondit Carson pas du tout convaincu.

"Vous allez arrangé ça hein? en plus je promet de faire des efforts."

"Oui, merci Rodney."

Rodney lui souria et sortit. Il était vraiment son meilleur ami.

**o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Depuis cette petite explication entre les deux hommes, ils étaient retourné ensemble, et c'était le pur bonheur.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Voila petite mise en place pour expliquer pourquoi Carson a quitté Laura et comment ils se sont retrouvés. Merci Rodney.**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila la suite !

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

Après des mois et des mois de travail et de supplications, elle avait enfin eu une semaine de vacance sur Terre, elle partait le samedi qui venait. Le bonheur total. Elle pourrait aller voir sa famille et ses amies qui lui manquais énormément.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Elle n'avait pas prévenue ces parents, elle voulait leur faire la surprise. Elle prit un taxi à Colorado Springs, et rentra chez elle.

Elle arriva dans les environ de 12h, c'était parfait au moins ces parents seraient là. La maison de ses parents n'avaient pas changé. La pelouse était toujours aussi bien entretenu, la voiture garait comme d'habitude dans le garage. Elle s'avança jusqu'au pas de la porte, et rentra.

Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle voulait à tout prix surprendre son pére et sa mére.Elle posa ses affaires et son manteau et sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle passa discrétement la tête dans la cuisine pour vérifier qu'ils étaient vraiment là. Et c'était le cas. Elle respira un bon coup et entra dans la cuisine. Tout d'abord, ils ne la remarquérent pas, ils continuérent à parler, puis sa mére la regarda, et s'arreta de manger.

Laura lui fit un grand sourire, pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Alors ça mére se leva et vint l'enlacer, son pére se leva aussi et vint la serrer dans ses bras.(1)

"Vous m'etouffez !!!" dit elle en souriant.

"Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu rentrais ! Tu m'as manqué ma chérie."

"Vous aussi ! Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir !"

"Tu es rentré aux Etats Unis quand? " demanda son père.

"Il y a quelques heures, je suis rentré directement."

"Tu dois être morte de faim. Viens je vais te faire quelque chose à manger."

"Oui. Enfin de la nourriture faites maison, ça me manquais ça aussi, les rations militaires ne se sont pas améliorés."

Pendant que sa mère s'activait aux fourneaux, elle s'assit et discuta avec son père qui voulait savoir comment ça se passait là bas.

"Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire, c'est secret défense."

"Mais, je suis un militaire aussi, j'ai toutes les autorisations."

"Papa, je n'ai pas le droit, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aimerai pourtant pouvoir partager tout ça avec vous."

"Charles, laisse la tranquile. Elle est enfin rentrez à la maison, profitons en, avant qu'elle reparte."

Laura pouvait sentir de la tristesse dans la voix de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas apprecier que sa fille s'engage dans l'armée comme son père. Charles Cadman, qui était militaire lui aussi, avait fait passé beaucoup de nuit blanche à sa femme, Judy, et Laura lui en avait fait passé beaucoup aussi. Mais Judy avait du se résoudre à accepter le choix de sa fille.

"Tiens voila pour toi ma puce, c'est pas grand chose, mais je n'avais rien préparé de spéciale, si j'avais su que tu rentrerais..."

"C'est suculent maman, ne t'inquiéte pas."

C'était la vérité, sa mère était un vrai cordon bleu. Elle finit son assiette en peu de temps, le trajet lui avait donner faim.

Sa mère ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux pendant tout le repas.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien."

Elle connaissait ce regard, sa mère voulait lui demander quelque chose.

"Maman..."

"Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien ?" s'inquiéta sa mére.

"Tout va très bien, je ne suis jamais allé aussi bien."

"Si tu vas bien, je vais bien."

Lorsqu'elle eut mangé son dessert, elle aida sa mére à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaiselle.

"Tu as rencontré quelqu'un là bas ? Un militaire ?"

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Je m'en doutais, ça se voit dans des yeux. C'est ce qui est arrivé pour ton père et moi."

Petite elle adorait quand sa mère lui racontait sa rencontre avec son père. Judy était infirmiére, et elle avait soigné son père quand il avait été blessé. Et depuis ce moment là, ils ne s'étaient plus quitté.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis sa mère reprit. Son père lisait le journal tout en écoutant d'une oreille discréte la discussion.

"Comment il s'appelle ?" demanda sa mère.

Elle sourit. Elle s'était toujours entendu avec sa mère, elles se comprenaient parfaitement.

"Carson. Carson Beckett."

"Un militaire ?" questionna son père.

"Non, c'est un médecin. Il est écossais."

"Et sinon il est comment ?" continua sa mère.

"Grand, des cheveux noirs, un accent tout mimi et un des yeux à tomber par terre. C'est le meilleur dans son domaine."

"Il est gentil ?"

"Le plus gentil. Il se dévoue complétement aux autres. J'aimerai tant que vous le rencontriez ! Malheureusement il n'a pas pu venir avec moi. J'espere qu'à ma prochaine permission, il pourra quitter son poste."

"Je l'espere. Il a l'air d' être formidable vu la façon dont tu parles de lui."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ils continuérent à parler de tout et de rien. Elle apprit que sa cousine Emmy s'était fiancé avec un jeune avocat du nom de Sean. Elle aimait beaucoup sa cousine s'était un peu la soeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu une soeur avec qui partageait ses sentiments, ses expériences. Elle esperait la voir pendant sa permission.

Ses amies, Anna, Rachel et Debbie appellait tout les Samadis pour savoir si les parents de Laura avaient eu des nouvelles de leur fille. Elles aussi s'inquiétaient. Elles n'avaient pas comprient pourquoi leur meilleure amie était rentré dans l'air force. Pour elles, l'armée était réservé aux garçons manqués ou comme elles disaient aussi aux filles laides qui ne savaient pas quoi faire de leurs vies. Alors Laura qui était drôle et belle, n'avait pas sa place parmis ses filles.

"Tes amies vont pas tarder à appeler." l'informa sa mère.

Et comme pour confirmer ces dire, le téléphone sonna.

"Répond. Ca leur fera plaisir."

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

"Allo ?"

// Mme Cadman c'est vous //

Vu la voix, c'était Debbie.

"Non..."

// Laura c'est toi //

"Et oui Deb."

// Ahhhhhhhhh !!!!//

Elle dut éloigner le combinet de son oreille quelques secondes car Debbie criait comme une hystérique.

// Et les filles, elle est enfin de retour. //

Elle entendit au loin un Quoi ! collectif. Debbie n'était visiblement pas seule.

//Oh mon dieu Laura, c'est toi ?//

C'était Anna cette fois ci.

"C'est si dur à croire ?"

// Attends 30 secondes je mets le haut parleur pour qu'on t'entende toutes //

Elle entendit son amie appuyait sur une touche puis reprendre le telephone.

// Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, ma puce ça fait tellement de bien de t'entendre. //

Puis Laura perdit le fil de la conversation car toutes ces amies parlaient en même temps.

"Du calme les filles. Je suis là pour 1 semaine vous avez tout votre temps pour parler."

// Non mais pas possible, on arrive, on va pas se parler par telephone. On arrive dans 30 minutes. J'y crois pas !"

"A tout à l'heure !"

**o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Une demi heure plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Sa mère alla ouvrir.

"Bonjour Mme Cadman ! Comment allez vous ?" demanda Rachel.

Rachel était une assez jolie femme de 1m 70, aves les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons. La derniére fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était aide soignante pour l'hopital de la ville.

"Bien. Mais rentrez les filles, elle vous attend dans le salon."

Laura qui était confortablement assise dans le canapé du salon se leva pour aller à la rencontre de ses amies. Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir du salon qu'elle fut tirer par une multitude de bras et assourdit par des cris de joie.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh ma chérie." s'écria Debbie en le reprenant dans ses bras. "Comment ça va ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé ? C'est pas grave je suis tellement contente de te revoir, on avait pas eu beaucoup de tes nouvelles ces derniers temps."

Deborah alias Debbie était blonde aux yeux bleus, et à peu près de la même taille que Rachel, en faite c'était le type de femme que McKay adorait. D'ailleur faudrait que Laura les fasse se rencontrer, peut être qu'un peu de sa bonne humeur et de jovialité changerai Rodney. Laura adorait Debbie, elle était tout le temps joyeuse et pleine de vie. C'était la personne qui vous écoutez sans vous interrompre, et qui voyez toujours le bon chez les gens, même ceux qui le méritaient pas.

"Tout va bien. Ca fait tellement plaisir de revenir au pays. Sinon quoi de neuf pour vous les filles ?"

"Oh tu sais rien de vraiment spécial. Par contre ce qui est pas neuf c'est tes vêtements ! Mon dieu comment tu oses porter encore ça, c'est dépassé depuis plus d'un an !" s'indigna Anna.

Elle avait toujours était porté sur la mode, c'était toujours elle qui avait le dernier pantalon tendance, ou qui connaissait les derniers truc fashion. Cette dernière était plus grande que les autres, elle avait la taille manequin. Mais elle ne s'était pas tourner dans cette voie même si elle en avait le physique, elle préférait plutôt créer les vêtements que les porter.

"Tu sais il n'y avait pas de grand magasin ou j'était, en plus je portais presque tout le temps mon uniforme."

"Et bien on va arranger ça. Journée shopping les filles !!!"

**o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Arrivée en ville, elle fut littéralement propulsé dans différent magasin pour essayer de nombreux vêtements. Elle s'amusait comme des folles, c'était comme dans ses films ou des amies font les magasins et finissent par essayer tout les vêtements du batiment.

Elle était en train d'essayer une jolie jupe fendu qui lui arrivait au genoux, quand Rachel commença à lui parler.

"Alors est ce que tu es tombé sous le charme d'un beau militaire là bas ?"

"Un militaire non. Un médecin oui !!!"

"Vas y raconte !" s'empressa de dire Debbie.

"Et bien je l'ai rencontré pendant une mission, rien d'étonnant jusque là. J'ai été bléssé légérement et il m'a soigné. Puis de fil en aiguille et avec l'aide d'un ami, je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais et on est sorti ensemble. On a eu une période difficile mais maintenant tout va bien."

Elle avait changé quelque peu l'histoire, mais c'est vrai qu'elle devait remercié McKay car sans lui, elle n'aurait surment pas franchi le cap, le fait d'être dans son corps lui avait permis de faire comprendre à Carson ces sentiments, et aussi en bonus d'embrasser ce dernier.

"Et comment il est ?" demanda Anna.

"A votre avis? C'est un canon, il vous plairez c'est sur ! Il est écossais, il a des yeux bleus magnifique, un sourire qui me fait fondre, un accent à tomber, et des fesses à croquer."

"Il a tout l'air du Docteur Mamours sauf pour l'accent." (2)

"Dr Mamours c'est quoi ça..."

"Mince j'oublié que tu n'as pas du voir beaucoup la Tv là bas. C'est le surnom d'un des personnnages d'une nouvelle série Tv." lui expliqua Rachel.

"Ca m'enerve, comment ça se fait qu'il y est pas des hommes comme ça ici. Si ils sont tous comme ça là bas, je m'engage tout de suite dans l'armée!" s'écria la jolie blonde.

"Si tu savais ! Il y en a 2 ou 3 qui méritent le détour. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont tous une petit quelque chose qui peut faire craquer. Par exemple il y a un scientifique canadien qui est pourtant assez insupportable, mais en regardant ces yeux on pourrait tout lui pardonner. Et il y en a plein des comme ça."

"Bon ben c'est décidé je m'engage !" annonça Debbie

"Nous aussi !" s'écriérent Anna et Rachel en même temps.

"Et vous rien de nouveau au niveau reation ?"

"Bien, Rachel est sortit avec un gars, un avocat, mais il était limite niveau hygiéne alors..." répondit Anna.

"C'est pas ça. L'écoute pas, elle dit des conneries pour changer." ironisa Rachel avec un sourire.

Elle eut en réponse un regard noir digne de Rodney.

"Moi malheureusement c'est le vide intersidéral. Personne dans ma vie." dit Debbie d'un ton faussement abattu.

"T'inquiéte pas. Si j'en ai trouvé un, tu peux le faire aussi !" la rassura la lieutenante.

Elles payérent et sortirent du magasin pour rentrer dans un nouveaupresque immédiatement.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Après plusieurs jours de retrouvailles et de shopping, elle s'était apperçut qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Tout ça lui semblait futile. Elle faisait les magasins, s'achetant de magnifiques vêtements, alors qu'au même moment, sur la galaxie de Pégase, ces amis se battaient surment contre le Wraiths. Elle en arrivait même à vouloir rentrer pour voir les membres d'Atlantis et surtout pour voir Carson qui lui manquait vraiment. Leur relation était devenue intense, elle était amoureuse.

La semaine passa assez vite, et elle fit son paquetage pour retourner sur Atlantis.

Sa mère comme d'habitude lui demanda de faire très attention à elle.

"Ne t'inquiéte pas maman. Je mettrais moins de temps à revenir la prochaine fois." la rassura la jeune femme en embrassant sa mère.

"Ta mère a raison prend bien soins de toi surtout."

"Bien sur papa." Et elle le prit dans ses bras.

Elle prit son sac sur l'épaule et sortit de sa maison, et prit le taxi qu'elle avait apellé quelques minutes plus tôt.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le trajet fut assez long. C' est étrange la façon dont à le temps de passer lentement quand on est pressé de faire quelque chose. Parceque c'était la vérité elle était pressé de rentrer sur Atlantis. Bien sur elle avait été heureuse de voir tout le monde mais sa place était sur Atlantis, avec ses amis. Elle en arrivait à vouloir revoir Rodney, et de l'entendre lui crier dessus, à croire qu'elle était un peu folle.

Elle arriva devant Cheyenne Mountain, paya le conducteur et entra dans le complexe. Une fois son identité vérifié par les gardes, elle entra dans l'ascenceur, et descendit à plusieurs métres sous terre. (3)

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivé à destination, elle apperçut d'autres membres d'Atlantis qui avait pris leurs congés en même temps qu'elle, et elle alla parler à une scientifique qu'elle connaissait. C'était une petite chinoise prénommé Miko.

"Bonjour ! Alors comment c'est passé vos vacances ?"

"Plutôt bien, mais je dois avouer que la cité me manque." annonça Miko.

"C'est pareil pour moi." l'informa la militaire.

"En plus, il parait qu'il y a eu des problémes sur la base. J'ai posé quelques questions à Samantha Carter car j'ai travaillé un peu avec elle pendant mes congés et elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Elle a essayé de me rassurer mais ça n'a pas marché."

"Et c'est grave à votre avis ?" dit elle sur un ton légérement inquiet.

"Aucune idée, mais des rumeurs courent sur la mort d'un membre de l'expédition. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, en plus si ça avait été très grave ils nous auraient surment rappelé."

"J'espere que tout va bien. Enfin on verra bien."

Elles embarquérent dans le jumper qui devait les ramener sur Atlantis avec d'autres personnes, tout en continuant de parler. Quelques minutes plus tard le jumper décollait et passait la porte.

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bon je sais ce n'est pas très interresant mais je voulais montré un peu sa vie sur Terre. Bientôt la suite. Enfin si vous le voulez.**

**(1) Marre de ces pères militaires froid. Moi je le fait tendre, après tout c'est sa fille.**

**(2) personnage de Grey's Anatomy.**

**(3) je sais plus à quel étage est la porte des étoiles c'est pas -29 ?**

**Les reviews sont appréciées !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la suite.**

**Tite note : Carson on t'aime !**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Rodney angoissait de l'autre côté de la porte. Comment allait il lui annoncer ? Il n'était pas du tout douer dans ces circonstances, mais il devait le faire, il était le meilleur ami de Carson, c'était son devoir.

Ce qui était le pire c'est que personne n'avait pensé à avertir la jeune femme avec toute la pagaille qui il y avait eu. Et il s'en voulait car à cause de ça elle n'avait pas pu assiter à l'enterrement de Carson. Bien sur il avait beaucoup d'autre raison de s'en vouloir, mais il se contentait d'une à la fois.

La chose la plus dure qu'il avait eu à faire depuis ce maudit Dimanche, c'était d'aller voir Mme Beckett et de lui annonçer que son plus jeune fils était mort. Il avait demandé à Sheppard de lui laisser le faire, et il n'avait pas refusé. Ca avait été vraiment terrible et il avait autant pleurer que Mme Beckett. Et ce qui était incroyable c'était qu'elle l'avait réconforté en le prenant dans ses bras, jamais il n'avait connu pareil étreinte même de la part de sa propre mère. C'était assez paradoxal, normalement ça aurait du être lui qui aurait du soutenir Mme Beckett. Il lui avait expliqué comment était mort son fils, et elle avait sourit, elle disait qu'elle reconnaissait bien son fils là, jamais il n'aurait abandonner quelqu'un même au peril de sa vie.

Pendant l'enterrement il avait fait la connaissance de toute la famille et en particulier ses fréres et soeurs. Tous pleurer leur frére cadet qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Beaucoup de personnes était venu le voir pour lui présenter leurs condoléances même si il ne les connaissait pas.

Le soir il avait mangé avec sa famille. Ils étaient vraiment incroyable, et chacun d'eux ressemblaient à Carson. Leur bonté et leur bienveillance étaient étonnante. Ca lui rappelait vraiment Carson. Et c'est ça qui lui faisait encore plus de peine. Pourquoi un homme comme Carson était mort alors qu'il ne le méritais pas.

Le soir il les avait laissé un peu seul et avait dormit à l'hotel, malgrè la demand de Mme Beckett de rester avec eux jusqu'à demain. Il ne pouvait pas rester, ça lui faisait trop de mal, il se sentait encore plus responsable. Pourquoi n'était il pas aller pécher avec lui ? C'était ça faute, et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Il attendait devant la porte, et réflechissait à la façon de lui dire. Valait il mieux lui dire directement, ou adoucir un peu la vérité ? Il fut couper dans ses reflexions par la voix de Chevron Guy qui annonçait l'activation de la porte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le jumper traversa la porte et atterit devant la porte pour permettre aux pasagers de descendre.

Laura guettait les visages, elle esperait que Carson serait la à l'attendre. Mais elle fut déçu car seul Rodney était là. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle. Il avait une mine completement défaite comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et c'était surment ce qui lui était arrivé.

"Laura, je dois te dire quelque chose..."

Ca annonçait rien de bon si Rodney commençait à la tutoyer et à l'appeller par son prénom. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait presque les larmes aux yeux en lui disant ça. Une affreuse pensée passa à travers le tête de la militaire. Et si il y avait vraiment eu un mort et que c'était Carson... Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde en salle d'embarquement la regarder d'un air compatissant. Oh mon dieu...

"Ou est Carson ! Je veux le voir !"

"Laura ..."

"Ou est Carson ?!" dit elle en se dirigeant en courant vers l'infirmerie.

Dans les couloirs elle continuait à crier le nom de son petit ami. Rodney avait du mal à la suivre.

Elle arriva dans l'infirmerie, et vit qu'il n'y avait pas Carson, mais elle continua à l'appeller.

"Carson ?!"

Aucune réponse.

"CARSON !"

"Melle, arretez de crier comme ça ! Il y a des blessé ici qui ont besoins de calme."

"Je m'en fou ! Qui êtes vous ? Et ou est Carson ?"

C'est à ce moment que Rodney arriva dans l'infirmerie, mais c'était trop tard.

"Je suis le docteur Jewel Staite, et je suis en charge de cette infirmerie depuis la mort du Dr Beckett."

"Non, non, non. C'est pas vrai ! Je veux savoir ou il est."

La jeune médecin comprit qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe. La jeune femme qui était devant elle, était la petite amie de Carson. Comment ne l'avait elle pas reconnue, elle avait pourtant vu de nombreuses photos d'elle dans le bureau de Carson.

Laura fit demi tour pour partir mais ce retrouva en face de Rodney. Ce dernier lançait le regard le plus noir possible à la médecin, ce regard disait clairement "Ca va pas de lui annoncer comme ça !" Le Dr Staite se souviendrait de se regard...

Elle s'approcha de lui et le tapa. Dans d'autre circonstances il l'aurait envoyé ballader, mais il se laissa faire, comprenant la détresse et la douleur de la jeune femme.

"Je suis désolé Laura."

Et il la prit dans ses bras. Et elle pleura se laissant aller complétement. Il entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux, en la berçant doucement. Il voulut lui dire que tout irai bien, mais il ne le fit pas car il mentirait dans ce cas, et il ne voulait pas recommencer. Il avait déjà menti à Carson en lui disant qu'il irai pécher avec lui ma semaine prochaine.

"Viens..." lui dit il en l'amenant en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Il fallait qu'il s'isole un peu pour discuter. Et l'infirmerie n'était pas le lieu idéal à cause des patients et des médecins mais aussi parceque c'était un lieu qui leur rappeller trop de souvenirs.

En sortant ils croisérent John avec Teyla. Ils ne dirent rien mais comprirent ce qui se passait, se contentant de faire un regard compatissant.

Elle avait besoin de s'isoler elle aussi. Mais sans Rodney, il fallait qu'elle soit toute seule. C'est pour ça qu'elle se mit à courir et alla se réfugier dans son endroit préféré. Il n'essaya même pas de la rattraper cette fois. Il irai la rejoindre plus tard.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Comment saviez vous où j'étais ?"

Rodney venait d'apparaitre à côté d'elle.

"Je suis venu au même endroit après sa mort."

"Nous adorions cette endroit, on venait souvent ensemble ici. Il adorait la vue, il disait qu'on avait l'impression que la mer et le ciel se mélangeait."

"C'est magnifique."

Un silence s'installa. ce n'était pas un silence géné. Ils voulaient juste profiter de se calma après la tempête.

Finalement se fut Laura qui reprit la parole.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" sanglota la jeune femme.

"Il a donné sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Je lui ai dit de pas le faire, mais tu le connais..."

Elle s'assit par terre laissant ses jambes dans le vide. Rodney vint la rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, en passant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"C'est ma faute..." murmura Rodney. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

"Comment ça ?"

"C'est moi qui aurait du examiner cette machine, je n'aurais pas du laisser le faire faire à ces deux nouveaux. Et puis si j'étais aller péché avec lui rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé..."

"Il adoré la pêche, il m'y a amené plusieurs fois."

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça, mais elle l'avait fait pour lui.

Elle regarda Rodney. Il était aussi triste qu'elle. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre une de ses meilleures amies.

"Ce n'est pas votre faute."

"C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire..."

Et cette fois si ce fut elle qui le prit dans ses bras. Et ils restérent comme ça jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à baisser.

"On devrait y aller non ?" proposa Rodney.

"Oui."

Lorsqu'elle se leva un léger souffle vint caresser leur visages.

Ils se regardérent, on aurait dit que ce souflle n'était que pour eux.

_Prend soin d'elle, mon ami._

Ils connaissaient cette voix avec cet accent si particulier. Ils se retournérent mais il n'y avait personne.

Rodney se mit à reflechir. Peut être que finalement la derniére fois ce n'était pas un rêve et que c'était vraiment lui. Il esperait que Carson avait fait l'ascencion. Après tout si lui avait été sur le point de le faire, Carson le pouvait largement.

"Tout ira mieux maintenant."dit elle en souriant.

Carson était toujours là, pamis eux.

"L'univers est un endroit vaste n'est ce pas Carson..." murmura t-il. "On se reverra..."

Et sur ces derniers mots, il s'en retournérent, se dirigeant vers la cité.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Voila c'est fini. Je préfére penser qu'il a fait l'ascencion, après tout il n'y a pas plus pur que Carson.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
